


Components of a Fetish

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Asexual, F/M, GIRLee, M/M, Multi, NB, Nonbinary, Other, Polyamory, Smut, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: or just what everyone else is gonna call it anyway: the one where jonghyun fucks teddy bears“I’m not the one that fucks teddy bears, okay,” Kibum huffs. “I just like watching you fuck them.” Excuse him for not knowing the intricate details of teddy bear fucking. Jonghyun chuckles as he picks the laptop up and moves it to his lap for easier use.“Well, yeah,” he says. “I’m the expert. Just let me do it.” He types in a website he must have memorized and pulls up the stuffed animal category with a happy little hum.tumblr





	Components of a Fetish

**The Basics**  
Kibum is heading to the bathroom for a better view of his hair than his phone can give him when he stops at the opened door of Jonghyun’s bedroom. Huh. So that’s where he’s been.

He forgets about his hair inspection for now and leans up against the doorframe, looking in on what his little has been getting up to. Jonghyun is on the bed, back to the door, both legs on either side of one of his thicker pillows. He rocks against it slowly, soft breaths leaving his mouth with each movement. Kibum lets his eyes travel away from Jonghyun’s freshly buzzed undercut, passed where his black tank top is stretched over his broad, muscled shoulders, and finally settle down on his sweet little booty, neatly covered up by a cute pair of light blue boyshorts. A pair of Thor boxers is thrown lazily over the hamper and Kibum knows that Jonghyun changed into the panties just for this. He can’t see Jonghyun’s front, but he knows that his cock is hard and leaky over there, stimulated from the pressure of the tight underwear and by his slow thrusts against the pillow.

Kibum tilts his head, contemplative. He’s used to Jonghyun getting off on pillows, but that’s usually in the living room when all he _has_ are pillows. Him doing it in here just doesn’t make sense. Kibum is confused.

He’s also mildly offended, because he sees literally no reason as to why Jonghyun would be in here on his own when he could have called Kibum to watch. He tsks, just loud enough to be heard, and steps into the room when Jonghyun starts and turns, eyes wide and guilty.

“Kibummie,” he says in a small voice. The way his hair falls so gently into his eyes pushes out any thoughts in Kibum’s mind of frowning at him before they even arrive. He can’t stay mad at that face.

“Playing all by yourself?” he asks lightly, sitting next to Jonghyun and drawing his fingers lightly over his neck. Jonghyun shivers and bites his lip before he nods. His hips haven’t stopped their slow, rhythmic movements against the pillow. Kibum can just see a wet spot of precome on the fabric of his boyshorts. “But, Jonggie,” he chides, “your bears are right here.” He reaches up the bed and pets the soft velvet fur of the giant stuffed bear that is indeed nestled into the corner, strap-on and fleshlight both easily ready for Jonghyun to use. The smaller bear is sitting right next to it. Jonghyun pouts at him, moving one hand from the sheets to link their pinkies.

“I wanted,” he mumbles. “I wanted you, to. Watch me.” His cheeks blush a practised pink and he ducks his head, small and embarrassed. Kibum fights his smile from getting too wide.

“Why didn’t you come get me, then?” he asks, lifting his free hand to pet through Jonghyun’s hair, style the strands and drag his nails lightly enough along his scalp to make him hiss.

“I got… distracted,” Jonghyun tells him. Kibum glances at the pillow between his legs for just a second. He smiles sweetly as he brings his gaze back to Jonghyun, sliding his hand to hold his chin. He tugs Jonghyun forward for a slow, simple kiss, nipping lightly at his lip when he tries to push his tongue in. He pulls back after just a moment and moves his hand to the small of Jonghyun’s back. He puts just enough pressure for Jonghyun to feel it and stop, and holds him there.

“Well, I’m here to watch now, aren’t I?” he asks pointedly. Jonghyun swallows thickly and nods. He wiggles off of the pillow and into the big bear’s lap. Kibum wonders for half a second which way he wants to use the teddy tonight before Jonghyun pulls it gently into more of a lie and sits on top of the strap-on, groaning softly as it presses between his cheeks through his panties. He scoots further up the bed and opens the bedside table drawer for the lube, smiling at the anticipation in Jonghyun’s eyes.

 

**The Prep**  
It takes three minutes of excessive shuffling and seven whispered curses for Kibum to finally tear his eyes away from his laptop and turn to Jonghyun lying on their sectional couch.

“Literally what the fuck are you doing?” he asks, just as Jonghyun is throwing a mini M&M into the air. Jonghyun whips his head to him immediately, shame at being caught in his eyes.

“What?” he asks, and then the M&M lands and bounces off of his cheek. “Fuck,” he whispers, exactly the same way as the other ones, and Kibum rolls his eyes.

“Stop that, you’re gonna choke and die,” he mutters.

“Not If I can’t even land any in my mouth,” Jonghyun grumbles, leaning half off of the couch to look for the one he dropped.He snatches it off of the carpet and adds it to a pile on a napkin on the arm of the couch like he’s not going to eat them all later anyway. Kibum shakes his head and turns back to his laptop. Then he shakes his head again because what he’s doing on his laptop is turning out to be just as successful as Jonghyun’s activities. He picks it up and moves to the couch, pushing Jonghyun’s legs out of the way so he can sit.

“Okay,” he says as Jonghyun offers him a candy. “I’m trying to get you one of these for your birthday but I don’t know what size or what material or fucking anything about this so just, like, tell me what you want and then act surprised later.” He angles the laptop so Jonghyun can see the rows of fuckable stuffed animals on the screen. Since Jonghyun’s small old teddy is starting to get kind of worn out from being washed so many times, especially the cut out area between its legs for the fleshlight, Kibum feels like a new one made specifically _for_ fucking will be a nice replacement. Jonghyun takes one look at the site, though, and shakes his head, scrunching up his face.

“Nah, dude, no, those are a waste of money,” he says. “They’re so annoying to clean and they stain really ugly and they’re flimsy and way too expensive. You can get, like, three regular bears for the price of one of those. And I’m _way_ better at sewing now so they’ll last longer, too.” He reaches over to swat Kibum’s hand away from the touchpad and backs out of the site for him. Kibum snorts at how the tone of his voice says this shit should be obvious.

“I’m not the one that fucks teddy bears, okay,” he huffs. “I just like watching _you_ fuck them.” Excuse him for not knowing the intricate details of teddy bear fucking. Jonghyun chuckles as he picks the laptop up and moves it to his lap for easier use.

“Well, yeah,” he says. “I’m the expert. Just let me do it.” He types in a website he must have memorized and pulls up the stuffed animal category with a happy little hum. “Hey, can you get me two?” he asks sweetly. “A bonus birthday present? I’ll act doubly surprised.” He bats his eyelashes at Kibum while the page loads. Kibum pokes his cheek away.

“Maybe,” he hums. He was thinking of three, actually. One to replace the little one in the bedroom, one for the living room, and one because he’d kind of wanted to try doing some stuff in the car if Jonghyun was into that. He’ll let that part be the surprise. “What about that one?” he asks, pointing at a cute tiger toy. He likes tigers. Jonghyun grimaces, though, and scrolls passed it.

“It would feel weird to fuck a tiger,” he mumbles. Kibum snorts, and then laughs, leaning back against the couch to throw his head back. That was just the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard come out of Jonghyun’s mouth. _“What?_ ” Jonghyun whines, pushing his shoulder lightly. Kibum shakes his head as he fans himself back to his regular breathing.

“It feels weird to fuck a tiger but not a bear?” he asks incredulously. Jonghyun huffs and pouts and clicks some things a little more forcefully than he normally would.

“It’s a specific fetish, okay,” he grumbles. Kibum muffles more laughter into his hands.

 

**The Dynamic**  
Kibum enters the house laden with grocery bags and two vanilla glazed chocolate donuts, booty checking the door closed behind him with a grunt. His arms ache with the weight of the bags and he sighs at himself. He really needs to stop taking everything in in one trip. Jonghyun can do it because he spends too much time at the gym, but Kibum isn’t about that life. With another grunt, he trudges to the kitchen, and it’s when he’s halfway through the living room that he realizes there are even more, softer grunts coming from inside. He puffs his lips as he steps onto the tile, finding Jonghyun slouched in a chair at the table, tshirt collar trapped between his teeth and both hands working one of his small bears on his cock.

“Wow,” he says, hauling all of the groceries onto the table. Jonghyun jumps, fumbles with his bear, and almost drops it with a whispered curse; when he looks back up at Kibum, his eyes are wide and innocent.

“Hi Kibummie,” he says, and Kibum snorts because he didn’t even use his little voice. He’s never good at switching on the spot like this when he gets caught. He’s pulling his bear off of his cock, tugging his tshirt down to hide his slick erection. Kibum won’t lie and say that he doesn’t already have a little twitch going on in his pants from the little wet spot that shows up on the blue fabric.

“You said you were going to wait for me,” he says, keeping all of the accusation out of his voice and making himself just sound amused instead as he starts putting away the groceries. Jonghyun scrunches up his round little nose and wraps his arms tighter around the bear.

“You were taking too long,” he pouts. Kibum hums in acknowledgement while Jonghyun hands him a box of cereal to throw in the cabinet.

“I know, baby, I’m sorry,” he says. “There was some dick at the bakery that wouldn’t shut up about their vanilla cupcake not having real vanilla beans in it.”

“Hmm,” Jonghyun hums, and Kibum turns to see him staring blankly at the fur of his bear. He smiles to himself. He’ll be quiet for a little bit to let Jonghyun really wiggle into the mood for roleplaying instead of just the mood to get himself off. It takes him a few minutes, but by the time Kibum has finished putting away the groceries, his little is smiling his soft little smile and rubbing his thumb over his bear’s tummy. He smiles back and slips himself into a chair next to him, propping his chin up in his hand.

“I brought home donuts, Jonggie,” he says, tapping the small paper bag that he left on the table. “Vanilla glazed chocolate. Your favorite. Wanna eat yours now?”

“Mmm,” Jonghyun hums in thought. He buries his nose in the fur of his bear’s head, peeping at the bag with big eyes. How fucking adorable, Kibum thinks. “Mmm, I wanna play first, Kibummie,” he says, turning those big eyes to Kibum next. Kibum chuckles softly and nods. He can see the way Jonghyun presses the bear subtly against the bottom of his tshirt. He got himself all worked up in his impatience and now he’s all eager. Kibum stands up again, fixing his shirt and holding his hand out for Jonghyun to take.

“Let’s go to the couch then, hmm?” he says, leaving it open in case Jonghyun wants to go somewhere else or stay here. Jonghyun nods though, taking his hand and letting Kibum pull him to his feet. Kibum slips behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, presses a little kiss to his cheek and pushes him gently through the house. “You started without me, right?” he asks, hiding too big of a grin when Jonghyun giggles and nods.

“Sorry,” his little says sheepishly. Kibum just ushers him onto the couch, where he lies down and looks up at him with playful eyes, bear sitting on his shirt.

“It’s okay, Jonggie,” he says. He knows Jonghyun probably wouldn’t have jizzed anytime soon anyway. He’s definitely in one of his moods to draw things out if the way he hisses and gasps softly when he shifts his hips just slightly means anything. Kibum would bet the whole house that he has his favorite light blue plug in there right now. He slips onto the couch behind Jonghyun, leaning up against the cushions and gently tugging on Jonghyun’s shoulders so his head rests in his lap. “Why don’t you pick off where you left off?” He slips his fingers under the collar of Jonghyun’s shirt and draws light little lines over his skin.

“Oh,” Jonghyun says, “okay,” and he turns his face to nuzzle Kibum’s wrist for just a second before lowering his hands to the hem of his shirt.

He tugs it up slowly, a little bit at a time, to reveal his cock pulled out of cute purple boyshorts, already hard and already slick from the lube he was using just minutes ago. Kibum hums lightly at the sight. Nice. He takes his hands from Jonghyun’s collar and moves them to the hem of his shirt instead, swirling his fingers lightly over his hipbones to make him twitch.

“So cute,” he coos, pushing the panties a tiny bit lower with his thumbs. He presses against the sensitive creases of Jonghyun’s thighs, rubbing lightly, brushing almost close enough to his balls but not going that far. He doesn’t like to touch and Jonghyun likes the subtle pressure without being fully teased. It works out. His little hums, shifting closer to him and letting his legs open up a little wider.

“You gonna watch me?” he asks, head lolling to the side to nuzzle his cheek against Kibum’s thigh. “Like, really watch me this time?” There’s a pout in his voice and on his lips when Kibum moves his gaze to his face; he smiles guiltily back and bends in half to press a quick peck to his mouth. So _maybe_ last time he got a little distracted by a text conversation and zoned out while Jonghyun was grinding up on his big bear’s dick. Shit happens. In his defense, Tae was not shutting up about the new arcade at the mall and it was hard to not get distracted.

“I promise I’ll pay attention,” he says, and Jonghyun only squints at him for a second before he smiles again.

“Okay,” he says, “look.” He takes the bear that had been resting on his tummy in gentle hands, rubs a thumb fondly over its ear, slides it down to rub the fleshlight against his shaft. He hisses softly as his hips roll up. He presses the bear more against him, enough that he can feel the felt touching his skin, with a soft shudder. Kibum’s eyes lock onto the way the bear covers most of his cock from view. The only thing he can see at the moment is the head, cute and pink and with pearly drops of precome leaking out of the slit. His tongue comes out to wet his lips as Jonghyun lifts the bear to position the fleshlight at the head of his dick.

“Just put the tip in,” Kibum tells him, fingers pressing into his skin. Then, even before Jonghyun hesitates and frowns, he catches his mistake. “Is--would be--wouldn’t that be fun, Jonggie, hmm?” he asks gently. He lowers himself again to press his lips to Jonghyun’s temple as an apology. “Just the head of your cock, slipping in and out, nice and slow, wouldn’t that feel so good? Do you wanna try that?” He slips his hands to Jonghyun’s forearms to rub soothingly. Jonghyun is still for just the smallest of moments before a tiny smile graces his lips. Kibum breathes a soft sigh of relief as Jonghyun laces one hand with his and kisses his knuckles with a soft giggle.

“That sounds fun, yeah,” he agrees. Kibum smiles back, relieved. He’s glad his direct order didn’t upset Jonghyun too much. He hasn’t messed up a suggestion like that in a long time--and he fucked it up right at the beginning too. He could’ve ruined it before they even started. He’ll have to make extra sure to leave everything he says open tonight.

It’s almost surprising that Jonghyun is giving him a second chance, to be honest. He must be feeling nice, feeling forgiving. Kibum is thankful. Spending the next few minutes with Jonghyun angry at him and then the next few hours soothing Jonghyun’s anxiety away with gentle kisses and soft apologies wasn’t how he was planning for the night to go. While Jonghyun works more lube onto his cock Kibum starts going over questions and choices for Jonghyun to make on his own in his head so they’ll be ready when he needs them.

“Hey,” Jonghyun mumbles, nosing against his collarbones. “Watch.” Kibum watches; he watches as Jonghyun grips the base of his dick with one hand and slowly rubs the head against the fleshlisht, dips it in just enough to reach the ridge before pulling it back up. His fingers curl into the hem of Jonghyun’s shirt. That is just. So nice. “Like this, Kibummie?” Jonghyun asks, his free hand slowly pumping his shaft, his thumb sticking out. Kibum nods, not taking his eyes off of the way the head of his cock is just teasing the bear. Already he wants to see that on a bigger scale, with Jonghyun’s ass, with his little grinding back on one of his bears’ dildos, gasping and begging for Kibum to let him go deeper.

He feels like that might be too much of an escalation for right now, though. Maybe later, after Jonghyun edges for a while or puts himself through a few dry orgasms. For now, he winds his arms around Jonghyun’s waist and settles on a smaller teasing method. He dips his head lower to speak into Jonghyun’s ear.

“Just like that, Jonggie, so nice,” he says. “Why don’t you move your hand?” he says, tapping the wrist of the hand Jonghyun still has around his cock. He wants to watch Jonghyun fall apart from just his bear, from just the slow centimeters into the felt that Kibum is planning to let him go deeper. “Let me see your pretty cock, hmm?” he asks. An order disguised as a request, for Jonghyun to obey because he wants to and not because he feels like he has to. A shaky breath leaves Jonghyun’s lips as he nods, fingers twitching as he slowly removes them from his cock and twists them into the hem of his shirt instead. His other fingers rub against the fur, smooth over the texture, work the bear in slow circles over the head of his cock.

“Can--can I go deeper?” he asks, voice barely more than a tremble. Kibum notes the way his fingers grip the bear minutely tighter with smug satisfaction. He thinks for a moment of humming in thought, pressing a kiss to Joghyun’s temple, murmuring a “maybe later” into his ear and listening to him whine; then Jonghyun shudders softly and his hips jerk involuntarily up just once. “Please, Kibummie,” he begs, “I need… can I, please, please?”

Kibum can’t say no to that.

“Just halfway for now, okay?” he says, smiling into Jonghyun’s hair when his little immediately lowers the bear halfway down his cock with whispered curses and thanks.

 

**The Exception**  
it’s when Kibum is almost done sipping his Saturday morning tea over the comics that he looks up to see Jonghyun shuffling into the kitchen, Wolverine boxers and loose plaid buttonup swamping his bulky frame, one hand rubbing his eye under shower wet hair and the other clutching a bear to his chest.

Or, no, Kibum realizes as Jonghyun gives him the tiniest of smiles. Not a bear. A dog. His little stuffed dachshund that he’s had since he was seven. Roo. Ahh.

“Morning, sunshine,” he smiles, propping his cheek in his hand as Jonghyun’s smile turns even wider. He takes his seat at the table and holds his puppy under his chin.

“Morning, Kibummie,” he says. His voice is tiny and cute. “Kibummie, Kibummie,” he repeats, smiling the name into Roo’s velvet fur. “Kibummie. Hi.” He picks up one of Roo’s little paws and waves at Kibum with it. Kibum laughs softly. He’s so fucking cute.

“You’re already really into the headspace, aren’t you?” he hums. Jonghyun’s little smile falters for just a second before his arms tighten around his doll.

“Not… yet,” he says. His voice lowers a little bit, down to almost normal. Kibum hears his feet shuffling guiltily under the table. “I was going to ask,” he mumbles. “I know it’s short notice, but. Would you mind if I went, like, all the way?”

“All the way?” Kibum asks, surprised. He doesn’t think Jonghyun has slipped fully into his little headspace in months. His _real_ little headspace, not the sexual roleplay mood he eases himself into regularly. That’s a little space also, but it’s different. He’s had weekends of coloring books and pillow forts shared with Kibum and Roo, but for him to want to completely lose himself in it is rare. “Have you been stressed about something lately?” Kibum asks. He doesn’t remember Jonghyun mentioning anything. No work problems, no identity crisis, no solid lyric blocks, no severe flareups of his depression. He would have noticed something--but Jonghyun shakes his head, brown fringe falling into his eyes.

“No, I just,” he sighs. “Not about anything, just. It’s just one of those days, you know?” His fingers curl self-consciously into Roo’s ears. “If--if you’re busy, or if you can’t handle it today, I can--”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Kibum says immediately. He was thinking of hitting up Woohyun for a movie, but the one he wanted to see literally just came out. They can go next week when it’s less crowded. He can spend a Saturday playing with Jonghyun no problem. If Jonghyun needs a day or two to hide from the world and better his mental health and be taken care of, Kibum can absolutely give him that. He smiles reassuringly and folds up his newspaper so he can finish reading the comics out loud to Jonghyun later. “Do you want me to make you some breakfast?” he asks gently. Jonghyun immediately perks up with a dazzling smile.

“Yes please,” he says. “Happy pancakes? With strawberries?” He hugs Roo closer under his chin and peeps up at Kibum with his big, relieved eyes, already starting to slip into the headspace. Kibum chuckles softly, stands up, presses the sweetest of kissies to Jonghyun’s cheek, and opens up the cabinets to start up the batter.

 

**The Sharing**  
“Mmhmm… and how do you win, Jonggie?”

“When, um. When you, um. You win, when, like, um….” Jonghyun trails off with a bitten lip and flushed cheeks, wiggling uncertainly in Eunsook’s lap. Kibum watches from the opposite end of the sectional, amused, as he uses his pretend insecurity to grind ever so slightly down on the erection outlined in Eunsook’s tight jeans. He reaches for the pitcher on the coffee table between them to pour himself another half cup of iced tea. They were out of the cheap teabags so he had to use his fancy berry leaves for their little tea party and Kibum doesn’t care how hard Eunsook is going to be pounding his boyfriend soon, he is not going to waste any of it.

“When you _what,_ Jonggie?” Eunsook coos, one hand rising to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear. Jonghyun shivers at the contact and Kibum has to marvel at how Eunsook always manages to hit that perfect line between gentle and suggestively commanding. Her voice is soft, but clear, and so honey smooth, deep enough that Kibum can see Tae’s fingers clenching into the cushions out of the corner of his eye. She never was a patient one, as much as she tries to force herself to be. She’s been antsy to get her hands on Jonghyun and her dick in him ever since he peeped out from behind Kibum’s shoulder earlier, all soft smiles and sweet giggles with his big t-shirt falling off of one shoulder and his little teddy bear held in front of his panties.

“Hmm?” Eunsook hums, prompting Jonghyun to answer without straight up telling him to. Jonghyun fidgets in her lap again. If Kibum leans just enough to the side, he can see how Jonghyun is still moving his teddy bear up and down, fucking it slowly as he struggles to explain the rules of the game.

“You…,” Jonghyun starts again. “You fuck it until you… come,” he whispers. “Inside. And then you clean up.” Kibum can see his flush creeping around to the back of his neck from here. He raises his brows. So Jonghyun isn't going for the “multiple dry orgasms melting into one extended experience of bliss” thing today, then. He wants to come, probably multiple times. At his breathy confession, Eunsook smiles wide, leaning forward to give Jonghyun’s cheek a little kiss. Jonghyun turns his face to give her a better angle and his eyes meet Kibum’s for just a second. His skin flushes even darker.

“Is that it?” Eunsook asks. “That wasn’t so hard to say, was it?” She rubs her hands over Jonghyun’s sides soothingly, even as Jonghyun wiggles more and shakes his head.

“No, but,” he mumbles. “I don’t. I’m not--I’mnotgoodatthisgame,” he says, very quickly, half muffled into his shoulder. Eunsook tilts her head for a moment, quizzical, before understanding dawns on her features.

“Ohhh,” she says, nodding slowly. “That’s right. Because usually you can only come when you’re being fucked, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Jonghyun hums sadly. Kibum smothers a snort in his hand. _Usually_ his ass. Eunsook just thinks it’s the only way Jonghyun really gets off because it’s usually the only way he ever _wants_ to get off during these tea parties. Eunsook chuckles softly and leans forward again to kiss Jonghyun slowly on the mouth.

“I’ll tell you what,” she says, and takes the small bear away from Jonghyun’s lap, setting it gently on the lamp stand next to them. “How about,” she continues, this time taking Jonghyun off of her lap and pushing him towards the big bear sitting in one of the corners of the couch. “You fuck your bear, and I’ll fuck you, and that way you’ll definitely win. How’s that sound?”

“Ahh,” Jonghyun breathes, a tiny smile gracing his pretty lips. He slinks closer to his big bear, nuzzles its soft velvet fur, grinds his slick cock against the strap-on and the fleshlight between its legs. “Sounds nice,” he hums, smiling at Eunsook over his shoulder. Eunsook smiles back and scoots closer, pushing Jonghyun’s shirt up, pulling his cute boyshorts down, and rubbing her fingers between his cheeks. Kibum sips his tea with his little finger out, enjoying the full body shudder that Jonghyun gets after a few seconds.

“They just--” says a naturally deep voice from next to him then. He turns to see Minho, vaguely surprised; he’d kind of forgotten that he was there. He pours another cup of tea and offers that to him, partly to keep up their little roleplay and partly to help him relax because he looks a little tense again. He’s Eunsook and Tae’s new girlfriend and he’s never been to a tea party before, isn’t exactly sure how everything works out at these. He looks at the tea for a second and takes it with his pinky out. Kibum does his best to not smirk.

“They just,” Minho starts again, his voice a low murmur, “they just, fuck? Like no big--” he stops short as Jonghyun moans long and low in his throat as he pushes into the bear and Eunsook pushes into him, both at the same time. He drinks his whole cup of tea in one go. Kibum thinks, as Eunsook presses her hips right up against Jonghyun’s ass and grips his waist firmly, bends over to press another kiss to his cheek and whisper a wish of good luck in his ear, that that just answered Minho’s question before he even asked it.

“Yeah,” he says anyway, in case Minho was still wondering. “Those are the rules of the game.” He takes another sip of his tea like he’s known this game for years and Jonghyun didn’t just make it up on the spot. Technically, the game is always just “do what Jonghyun says and make him feel cute,” but Jonghyun likes to make it a little less obvious than that. Minho stays silent as they watch Eunsook’s thrusts get increasingly harder, faster, the sound of her jean buttons rattling and their skin slapping together mixed with Jonghyun’s loud whimpers such a delicious contrast to the adorable doilies and flowers Kibum set up earlier. He loves this cute domestic shit while he watches his friends fuck his boyfriend.

Tae breaks earlier than usual today; normally she doesn’t join until Jonghyun has orgasmed at least twice. She must be super worked up, not willing to see how long she can tease herself at all. Maybe she and Eunsook haven’t been able to get each other off in a while. Shifting from the middle of the couch, she slides down the cushions to the corner, sits herself into the space next to the bear and puts her hand under Jonghyun’s chin, making him look up. She never did have the subtle finesse that Eunsook and Kibum have perfected. Somehow Kibum feels like Jonghyun doesn’t mind, especially with how Tae speaks to him.

“You’re so gorgeous,” she breathes, voice rough and tight. “So, so, beautiful, Jonghyunnie.” Jonghyun can’t form words; he never can when it’s Eunsook’s cock fucking inside of him. Instead, his sloppy smile just grows even wider and he reaches for Tae’s shirt collar, tugging her down for a kiss that stays impossibly sweet and chaste for the situation. Eunsook’s thrusts push Jonghyun into Tae roughly but Tae expertly keeps him steady enough to not break the kiss until Jonghyun whines high in his throat and pulls away to bury his face in the neck of his bear.

His body shudders with his orgasm, curses muffled into fur, fingers digging into soft plush, hips snapping forward harshly as he shoots his load into the fleshlight.

“Wow,” Minho breathes, and Kibum has to grin proudly. He knows his babe is a babe. He likes when other people appreciate it. Eunsook stops her thrusts, starts murmuring something bright and just a touch smug about how Jonghyun has won; Jonghyun frantically tries to get Eunsook to keep going, babbling out excuses and probably not even remembering the rules he made up in the first place.

“Can I…?” Minho asks, and Kibum looks at him again to see him running his thumb over the zipper of his jeans, eyes focused intently on the way Eunsook holds Jonghyun’s ass open wider for her to fuck into. He snorts, but nods, amused.

“Go ahead,” he says, and Minho immediately gets his dick out of his pants faster than anyone that Kibum has ever seen. That’s pretty impressive. He hands Minho a bottle of lube when he sees him going to lick his hand, then props his head up in his palm with his elbow on the back of the couch and watches him jerk himself off with interest. “What kind of ace did you say you were again?” he asks curiously. Minho’s eyes flick to him for just a second before he focuses back on the others.

“Aegosexual,” he mumbles. “It’s more on the repulsed side. Means I like fantasizing and watching things but can’t see myself joining in without getting uncomfortable.” He hisses softly when Eunsook comes; Kibum only glances at the scene for a moment. The bruising fingertips, head thrown back, Jonghyun tensing up as he’s filled, Tae shoving her own hand down her pants… he’s seen it all before. “Fuck,” Minho breathes, because all of this is new to him. “I’m not getting off on them, specifically,” he says, “but the way they look and the things they’re doing are-- _fucking_ \--” He stops trying to explain with a heavy breath when Tae pushes Eunsook out of the way and flips Jonghyun to his back, spreading his legs open and staring hungrily at the white leaking out of his hole.

“My turn to play,” Tae says, and pushes her cock into Jonghyun without another word.

“Oh my god,” Minho groans. Kibum chuckles softly. He’s pretty cute. He’s glad his friends found him and liked him enough to bring him around to one of these tea parties. “Are you…? Not hard…?” Minho breathes then. Kibum hums, then shrugs, turning back to watch Jonghyun trying to tell Eunsook he needs to clean up her cock with his mouth because those are the rules. Eunsook hands him his small bear to hold in his lap again before she complies with a grin.

“I am,” he admits, because he does have a bit of a boner in his pants right now, “but these days are mostly for Jonghyun. I save shit like this in my brain and then jerk off later.” He’s mostly okay with Jonghyun, but he’s not exactly into other people seeing his dick. Minho nods, and then seems to decide that that was enough information and focuses back on the other three.

Jonghyun comes a second time after Tae adds her own to mix with Eunsook’s and then nuzzles between his thighs to clean him out with her tongue.

 

**The American Dream**  
“I’m getting kinda hungry,” Kibum hums. He looks around the bright neon and mellow streetlamps that illuminate the streets of this amusement park hopefully in search of a food vendor. It’s been almost an hour since he watched Jonghyun ride the Drop Zone and he’s still feeling a little nauseous, but he’s getting over it. He wants dinner. They haven’t eaten since those overpriced burgers at lunch.

“Same,” Jonghyun says after a moment. He tugs on Kibum’s sleeve and makes a left turn, glancing back to make sure he’s following; Kibum is, and he’s smiling at the little tuft of hair that’s poking out of the front of Jonghyun’s backwards snapback. He reaches out for Jonghyun’s shoulder to stop him, then takes the cap off and puts it back on, fixing it. Jonghyun frowns, confused, lifts his hand to feel the front, and then smiles, grateful. “I think the food court is this way,” he says, tugging on Kibum’s sleeve again. Kibum hums in vague acknowledgement and takes a few bigger steps so he can walk side by side with Jonghyun instead of trail along behind him. He knows Jonghyun would just keep checking to make sure he was still there in the darkness anyway.

“Do you think the pizza would be as expensive as everything else?” he asks. He’s sure it has to be. It’s probably even worse, to be honest. Ugh. He wants cheesy crusts.

“Most likely, yeah, but we can--”

Kibum stops walking when Jonghyun throws his arm out in front of him and slaps it against his chest almost painfully. With a glare, he grabs Jonghyun’s wrist and turns to ask him what the fuck he thinks he’s doing.

“Dude, what--” he frowns even harder when he realizes that Jonghyun isn’t even looking at him. He’s looking at something over Kibum’s shoulder, eyes wide and lips parted in one of his long, overdramatic gasps. He takes a deep breath and clenches his fingers in Kibum’s shirt.

“I want to fuck that teddy bear,” he whispers finally.

“What--? You--” Kibum scrunches his face in disbelief and looks behind him. There’s one of those cheap game booths with prizes set up all around, small stuffed kitties, beanie iguanas, and… Kibum sighs deeply. Five giant teddy bears are hanging from the center of the booth, light blue with pink bows on their necks and top hats on their heads. “Jonghyun,” he starts, dropping Jonghyun’s wrist in favor of rubbing his own hand over his face. Jonghyun doesn’t notice, or is ignoring, his exasperation.

“I wanna put my dick in that bear, Kibum,” he says, and pushes passed Kibum to walk right up to the person running the booth. Kibum sighs again and follows him. They were having such a nice, normal, nonsexual time.

“Jonghyun, I’m not blowing all of my money trying to win you that thing,” he says when he reaches Jonghyun, who’s already got his little set of ping pong balls to play the game with. Jonghyun tosses his first and misses the grand prize cup by a mile, then glances at Kibum with a grin.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll blow my own money,” he says, and tosses a second. That one lands in a smaller prize cup and he gives Kibum the little frog plush the booth worker gave him. Kibum sighs heavily for the third and definitely not final time of the night and leans up against the counter.

Twenty-eight dollars and fifty cents later, Jonghyun’s smile is bigger than his face as he takes the giant bear into his arms. With his arms around its waist, its feet almost touch the ground and he has to nuzzle his head on its shoulder just to see in front of him. He looks positively fucking ecstatic and Kibum has to laugh fondly as they continue their way back to the food court.

“You are an experience,” he tells Jonghyun. Jonghyun pokes him with the bear’s giant paw. It’s remarkably soft.

“Thanks,” he says happily. “I’m gonna fuck this bear.”

And he does, almost two hours later, after they’ve eaten and wandered around the park one last time and gone back home. He’d wrestled the bear out of the back seat, carried it cheerily to his little sewing station, left Kibum to take care of all of the other shit they bought there, and got to work, and now, as Kibum hangs up the shirts he threw in the dryer before they left, he has the bear on its back on the bed, hands on its waist, and cock deep in the newly added fleshlight between its legs.

“Guh, this is _such_ a nice _bear,_ ” he hisses. He’s running one hand over its velvety fur as his hips continue their slow rolls into it. Kibum rolls his eyes and walks over there just to flip the tag of Jonghyun’s tank top back inside.

“Enjoy it,” he mutters, turning back to his laundry. He doesn’t even know why he’s doing this at like, eleven at night. That’s a lie. He’s doing it so he doesn’t have to be on the fucking bed with Jonghyun while he fucks his bear. He’s not even acting all little like usual. And usually when he’s not acting little during sex he’s still radiating a different kind of sex appeal, raw and powerful, or smooth and sensual. Now he’s just having too much fun for someone that is fucking teddy bear they won at an amusement park prize booth. Kibum bets he’s gonna laugh through his orgasm, he’s so fucking happy. Later, he thinks, he’ll find it endearing. Now it just makes him shake his head.

“This is,” Jonghyun says, and then grunts softly. Kibum hears him rearranging the bear into a better position. “This is the American Dream, Kibum,” Jonghyun says.

That makes Kibum drop his kitty ear hoodie.

_“What?”_ he asks, an incredulous laugh leaving his lips as he bends to pick it up again. When he glances back at Jonghyun, he’s grinning at him, wiggling his eyebrows.

“The American Dream,” he repeats. His tongue pokes out from the corner of his lips as he looks back down at his bear. “You find out what you want and you say that you want it and you work towards your goal and--” He moves his hands from the bear’s waist to the bed, muscles flexing as he holds himself up to fuck in from a different angle. “And you achieve your dreams through hard work and preservation,” he breathes, voice starting to come out through the clenched teeth of a rising high. Kibum watches him blankly.

“The American Dream,” he says slowly, “is not to fuck teddy bears.”

“It’s the _concept_ , Kibum,” Jonghyun says. “Started from the bottom and now we here.” He leans even more down to press a little kiss to his bear’s nose. “Beautiful,” he says. “I believe.”

“I believe you’re a fucking loser,” Kibum mumbles. Jonghyun doesn’t reply other than with the heavy shudder and hissed stream of curses that accompany his orgasms.


End file.
